Trail of Tears
by Mystified Shadow
Summary: A war raged on throughout the clans. She-cats forced to mate for soldiers while they watch mates race into battle. Until five warriors sentenced to banishment for a crime they didn't commit. They set off, not knowing one of them carries a dark secret that could forever end them.. They promise to end the war even if it means becoming the murders they never wanted to be.
1. Prologue

My name is Snowleaf, I was once a deputy of the legendary Thunderclan until I decided to leave

them. I traveled the long mountain ranges, only stopping to visit The Tribe of Rushing Water. They aided me in my trip but not long after I left them. I traveled more widespread plains, covering more ground than a normal warrior would.

Until, I found a different set of clans. They were unique; having different customs. But until I came, I caused destruction. Massive amounts of anger and sorrow was caused. I called it the Crimson Times. My stupidity and ignorance caused it yet I blame myself for it.

Everyday, while I'm with my ancestors, I watch the war from above. But I'm different from my ancestors. My white fur is tainted with darkness and reeks of blood. They say I was cursed by my eldest ancestors. I believe them. I feed on their death and chaos which is unusual. Every few deaths, my fur gets darker; the metallic scent of blood grows stronger...

The clans are now at a constant war. There would be no spot where there was no unturned dirt. Bodies littered the battlefield; decomposing bodies would be hidden under bushes or under the ground. The metallic scent would stain my fur as my claws sliced through flesh. I had no choice. I had to fight. I had to survive.

The only way to survive was to kill. Until, my death everything changed. And not in a good way. The new leaders decided that she-cats were useless things only to be toyed with. The only heroes were the toms.

The toms became soldiers of war. The she-cats became petty little things only used for hunting and kits. I would watch in disgust as the leaders assigned mates to them. Sometimes it would be real love or just greedy for kits.

For twenty moons, I watched as leader after leader lost faith in their ancestors. They dropped the warrior code and stuck their own. Killing was good. I watched as she-cats cried as bodies of their tom kits were brought back or sometimes forgotten in the heat of battle. Even Though, they had kits for war, they still loved them. That's what apparently made them weak. Love was weak. Love should of never existed. I understand that now.

I should've of never fell in love... That was the end of me..

I _led_ the cats into the battlefield. I watched cats I loved die in front of me. It was never easy. I cradled their heads, telling them things were going to be okay. But I lied, they died in my paws. The paws that created this war. I watched as toms barely older than four moons practice their killing blow. She-cats would have scars caused by their 'mate'.

Eventually, watching them took all my time. I couldn't lead them into peace once they died. I was forbidden. I was cursed. I knew I didn't have much time before I faded away. But my last chance of peace was finally born. She would fight to the end; watching her love ones die around her. But until, she realizes the cost of ending the war, I started.

She must become the murder she never wanted to be.

* * *

 **Ashclan**

 **Leader -** Ice - A lanky pale silver tom with cold blue eyes _(Mate - Cherry)_

 **Second in Command -** Spider - A black tom with a russet underbelly and blue eyes

 **Healer -** Flower - A small dark ginger she-cat with green eyes _(Mate - Fox)_

 **Inferno Soldiers -**

Flick - A dark grey tom with white spots on his chest and blue eyes _(Mate - Blossom)_

Snake - A white and black tom with green eyes

Fox - A large russet tom with large white paws and blue eyes _(Mate - Flower)_

Dark - A pure black tom with greenish blue eyes _(Mate - Dust)_

Salt - A mottled white tom with green eyes _(Mate - Poppy)_

Fang - A black tom with a flash of white on his chest and amber eyes

Ember - A ginger tom with a white muzzle and green eyes

Talon - A grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes _(Mate - Vine)_

Owl - A cream and brown tom with amber eyes _(Mate - Dawn)_

Lion - A golden brown tom with white underbelly and brown eyes _(Mate - Nettle)_

Flame - A pale ginger tom with dark ginger tail and yellow eyes

 **Novice**

Grass - A brown and white she-cat with pale green eyes _(Mate - Larch)_

Eagle - A dark brown tom with white underbelly and head with yellow eyes _(Mate - Sun)_

Larch - A dark brown tom with black underbelly and ears with amber eyes _(Mate - Grass)_

Sun - A pale ginger she-cat with brown eyes _(Mate - Eagle)_

 **Queens**

Cherry - A beautiful hazel russet she-cat with pale green eyes _(Mate - Ice)_

Blossom - A pure white she-cat with gold eyes _(Mate - Flick)_

Nettle - A creamish brown she-cat with brown chest and green eyes _(Mate - Lion)_

Dust - A pale grey she-cat with brown paws and blue eyes _(Mate - Dark)_

Poppy - A ginger she-cat with golden underbelly and amber eyes _(Mate - Salt)_

Dawn - A golden tabby she-cat with cream stripes and amber eyes _(Mate - Owl)_

Vine - A grey tabby she-cat with dark green eyes _(Mate - Talon)_

 **Kits**

Drift - A dark dappled grey and black she-cat with white chest and golden eyes _(Blossom, Flick)_

River - A mottled silver and white tom with green eyes _(Blossom, Flick)_

Ink - A pure black tom with blue eyes _(Dust, Dark)_

Mint - A small pale cream and white she-cat with pale green eyes _(Nettle, Lion)_

Bark - A dark brown tom with cream paws and chest with green eyes _(Nettle, Lion)_

Wood - A golden brown tom with brown ears and paws and green eyes _(Nettle, Lion)_

Robin - A pale russet she-cat with green eyes _(Ice, Cherry)_

Snow - A long haired pure white tom with silver paws and blue eyes _(Ice, Cherry)_

* * *

 **Dawnclan**

 **Leader -** Thrush - A large reddish brown tom with a flash of grey on his chest and amber eyes _(Mate - Petal)_

 **Second in Command -** Flame - A long-haired dark ginger tom with green eyes _(Mate - Bright)_

 **Healer -** Marigold - A small tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes _(Mate - Birch)_

 **Inferno Soldiers -**

Birch - A light brown tabby tom with amber eyes _(Mate - Marigold)_

Oak - A dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Hawk - A grey and brown tom with yellow eyes

Pine - A orange tom with black legs and green eyes _(Mate - Twig)_

Breeze - A sleek jet black tom with orange eyes _(Mate - Fern)_

Shrew - A small dark brown tom with black ears and yellow eyes

Crow - A dark grey tom with white underbelly and blue eyes _(Mate - Sorrel)_

Fire - A reddish brown tabby tom with dark green eyes _(Mate - Seed)_

Bracken - A golden brown tom with a grey muzzle and green eyes

Bramble - A large, long limbed golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Speckle - A pale golden brown tom with black spots and amber eyes _(Mate - Bumble)_

 **Novice -**

Thistle - A mottled grey tom with a white face and yellow eyes

Tawny - A ragged dark grey tom with amber eyes

 **Queens**

Bright - A grey and ginger she-cat with amber eyes _(Mate - Flame)_

Petal - A delicate gold and white she-cat with pale blue eyes _(Mate - Thrush)_

Fern - A solid grey she-cat with black speckles and blue eyes _(Mate - Breeze)_

Twig - A lean light brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes _(Mate - Pine)_

Sorrel - A slender, light dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes _(Mate - Crow)_

Seed - A pale yellow she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes _(Mate - Fire)_

Bumble - A pale grey she-cat with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes _(Mate - Speckle)_

 **Kits**

Blaze - A ginger and white she-cat with green eyes _(Pine, Twig)_

Brindle - A mottled grey she-cat with black paws and blue eyes _(Breeze, Fern)_

Whisker - A black and white tom with orange eyes _(Breeze, Fern)_

Feather - A brown she-cat with dark grey underbelly and yellow eyes _(Speckle, Bumble)_

Gold - A gold yellow tabby she-cat with darker stripes and amber eyes _(Speckle, Bumble)_

Smoke - A pale grey she-cat with darker ears and amber eyes _(Speckle, Bumble)_

* * *

 **Stoneclan**

 **Leader -** Pebble - A dappled grey and white tom with blue eyes _(Mate - Willow)_

 **Second in Command -** Sparrow - A black tom with a dark ginger chest with green eyes

 _(Mate - Honey)_

 **Healer -** Berry - A cream colored she-cat with blue eyes _(Mate - Pike)_

 **Inferno Soldiers**

Scorch - A reddish orange tom with dark amber eyes _(Mate - Bird)_

Pike - A dark grey tom with white underbelly and chest with orange eyes _(Mate - Berry)_

Badger - A white tom with black tabby stripes and green eyes _(Mate - Duck)_

Rabbit - A dark ginger and white tom with green eyes

Tiger - A dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Rock - A solid grey tom with dark brown paws and ears with amber eyes _(Mate - Nut)_

Elm - A pale brown tom tabby tom with yellow eyes

Spruce - A dark brown tabby tom with black legs and blue eyes

Stag - A solid grey tom with yellow eyes

Ferret - A reddish brown tom with dark ginger stripes and green eyes _(Mate - Night)_

Raven - A sleek jet black tom with green eyes _(Mate - Lily)_

 **Novice**

Maple - A large ginger tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes

 _(Mate - Reed)_

Patch - A pale patched ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Reed - A pale brown tom with pale green eyes _(Mate - Maple)_

 **Queens**

Willow - A pale silver she-cat with unusual blue eyes _(Mate - Pebble)_

Bird - A unusual feathery light brown she-cat with amber eyes _(Mate - Scorch)_

Duck - A dark grey and white she-cat with orange eyes _(Mate - Badger)_

Honey - A dappled, light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes _(Mate - Sparrow)_

Lily - A small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches and green eyes _(Mate - Raven)_

Nut - A light brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws and pale green eyes _(Mate - Rock)_

Night - A sleek jet black she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes _(Mate - Ferret)_

 **Kits**

Silver - A dark silver and white she-cat with blue eyes _(Pebble, Willow)_

Prickle - A spiky furred mottled dark grey she-cat with green eyes _(Pebble, Willow)_

Moth - A dark brown tom with black flecks and green eyes _(Ferret, Night)_

Copper - A dark ginger she-cat with black paws and amber eyes _(Ferret, Night)_

* * *

 **So this is just a experimental story, if you guys really do like it then I could continue it. But if not then I'll delete it and just start a new idea. Anyways,**

 **Review Please**


	2. C1: Hailstones

_**Review Replies**_

 _ **Bruh - Thank you so much! This is one of the story ideas that has been in my mind for a while.**_

 _ **DisguisedUnicorn - Thank you c:**_

 _ **Unicorns-Books - Thanks :D**_

 _ **Guest - Why thank you Guest c:**_

 _ **The Unromantic Libra - Thank youuu**_

 _ **Guest - Thank you c: I'm unsure about this chapter setting off the book though**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hailstones**

Lightning flashed across the sky; lighting up the almost black sky. Small balls of white clattered to the ground like nuts falling from a tree. The pattering pellets blocked out the gently snores coming from a cave in the gnarled roots of an oak tree. Outside stood a dappled kit, her grey and black fur hidden in the shadows.

"Get inside Drift."

Drift, the dappled kit, snorted in amusement; not moving an inch. Her ruffled fur bristling as she heard pawsteps approaching her. A fluffy white tail wrapped around her neck, tickling her throat as a growl rumbled in it. She batted it away, growling at it.

"Drift," warned the voice.

"What's the point Mother? Why can't I go out and fight just like the toms?" hissed Drift, turning to face her mother. Her mother, Blossom, was second in charge of the nursery next to Cherry.

Blossom sighed, pulling her daughter into her thick white fur. Drift didn't resist, leaning into her mother, her gold eyes looking up into her mother's own eyes.

"Drift you see those white pellets," she mewed, as her daughter looked back into the camp,"They're called hailstones. Hailstones are strong and have spirit; kind of like you. Except sometimes they get into trouble. There spirits have to be contained to prevent damage. This is our life, and we have to accept it."

Anger swept through her like a coursing river at her mother's words. Drift licked down her ruffled fur, letting out a frustrated huff.

"Mother have you ever wondered what's outside? Beyond this war, do you think we can have freedom?"

"There is no freedom out there. There is nothing out there!"

Her mother's words were final. Tension built up in the air as they sat watching the hailstones fall. Drift gently eased away from her mother, standing up as a lanky figure exited a den made in gnarled roots. She fluffed out her fur in annoyance as she felt Mother go rigid.

"Whatever happens Drift. We never spoke of this," Mother growled under her breath, "Ever."

Drift lashed her tail, signaling she heard her. The dappled kit backed away from the entrance, racing behind her mother as the lanky figured approached. She darted towards her nest, crawling ontop of it.

"Father wake up. Wake up!" she hissed, cuffing the large grey tom in her nest.

The dark grey tom mumbled something and curled around tighter around her brother.

"Father! It's Insolence Hour!"

She grumbled as her father stood up. His blue eyes wide in alert as he glanced around. Father glanced down, his blue eyes darkening.

"Wake up you lazy fool," he growled, shoving her brother out of the nest.

River, a mottled silver and white tom, let out a yelp of surprise, his shoulder making contact with the ground. Drift shot a glare at her father before nudging River up; licking his shoulder gently.

"Flick! I told you not to do that to our kit," growled Blossom, her mother, from the entrance.

He shrugged his shoulders, gently licking the white spots on his chest down. He then proceeded to call Blossom over here, smiling gently as she brushed his pelt against him. Mother sat down next to him, her white pelt mixing with his dark grey one. Drift sat next to River who was on her mother's side, his green eyes landing on a certain pale russet kit. The pale russet kit let out a hiss of irritation before jumping away from her mother, Cherry.

"Just because you're the leader's daughter doesn't mean you have the right to be rude," she muttered towards River who turned to glare at her.

"Lighten up."

She resisted jumping away from him in disdain but forced her fur to lie flat. Drift glanced around, watching as the other queens gathered next to their nest. Fear clearly visible in their eyes.

"Good Morning! I see nursery one is doing quite well."

Drift froze at the ice in his voice. She looked up, watching as the pale silver tom enter. His icy blue eyes analyzing every queen.

"Cherry," greeted the silver tom, brushing muzzles with hazel russet queen.

"Ice."

Ice, the silver tom, pulled away from his mate; staring at his two kits. He purred softly, licking each kit before turning towards the other queens. The softness gone from his eyes.

"Blossom, Dust. I assume your kits are doing well," he said with a sneer directed towards her mother. Blossom sat up straight, her gold eyes looking for a challenge.

"My kits are doing well. River shows an excellence-"

Before she knew, a paw came flying at her. Drift resisted a growl as she watched her mother collapsed. Her father shivering in fear as Blossom made contact with the floor. She glared up shyly at Ice, who let out a growl.

"Don't answer me unless I tell you to," he hissed, directing the question at everyone.

The queens nodded stiffly as Ice walked out. His claws still coated with blood as he walked out..

Drift turned towards her mother who was still collapsed on the floor. A small pool of blood gathering around her. She raced towards her, grabbing moss from her nest. Anxiety crept into her as she placed the moss on her mother's cheek. Three claw marks dragged across her chest.

She called up River, telling him to keep applying pressure. The mottled tom shot a glare at Father before obeying to his sister's command. Once that was taken care of, she plopped down against her mother. Her gold eyes narrowed as she stared around. Dust, a pale grey queen with brown paws, sat near the entrance watching the hailstones. Her kit, Ink, sitting close by her.

* * *

"Did the battle patrol leave?"

Drift jumped up, a growl lodged in her throat. Her mother opened her eyes, slowly. The soft breeze entered, ruffling the kit to the bone.

"No," sighed Drift, "The council is deciding on something."

Her mother let out a sigh, pushing herself up. The unasked question hung in the air as her mother nudged her into the nest. Drift resisted a hiss, lashing her tail in indignity as she stepped into the nest.

 _I know I shouldn't be complaining! Flick is in the council, I'm his daughter. Basically my future is set in this clan, besides just hunting.. and having kits. It's just set in stone. My brother and I live in the Golden Nursery along with the leader's mate. Of course, River just has to moon over my enemy._

She growled at her bitter thoughts, pushing them away into the back part of her mind. Her mother settled down onto it. Bits of moss still clinging to her cheek. The redness of the three claw marks had died down, but still looking raw. Despite the fieriness that never died in her mother, Drift could see exhaustion in her gold eyes. The same fiery gold eyes she inherited that sparking with tinges of amber. The same gold eyes her father fell in love with.

Drift cocked her head at her mother as she rested her head onto her paws. Her mother smiled softly, before promptly falling asleep. Her flank rising gently up and down. The dappled kit licked her cheek before stepping out the nest.

"Hey Cherry!"

Drift froze mid-way, turning her head towards the entrance. She spotted Nettle, Poppy, Dawn, Vine, the queens of the Silver Nursery, standing at it. Furballs hanging from their mouths and their fur plastered to their sides. Of course, the Golden Nursery was higher than the Silver the Nursery. But that was due to each queen's mate being in the Council. Ice, Flick, Dark (Dust's mate), and Spider all in the Council. She recalled back on her history lesson that she was given by Dust, a moon ago.

"I assume Ice sent you in here because of the hailstones," murmured Cherry, standing up from her nest.

They all nodded, grateful as the russet queen beckoned them in. Dust, the pale grey queen, smiled as her friends walked in. She nudged her kit in the direction of the back den along with the other kits.

"This is a conversation meant for queens," murmured Nettle, the creamish brown queen as one of her kits tried to cling onto her.

The small pale cream kit was known as Mint, the softer heart of all the kits. Also the most shy one. Pity grew in her heart as Mint let out a squeak, begging her mother to let her stay. But all it took was a sharp retort to send Mint racing away, ramming straight into Drift.

"I am so sorry! I'm so sorry!," Mint squeaked, realizing who it was.

Pain shot through her spine as they both tumbled to the floor. Both covered in dirt and dust. She resisted a hiss, but instead put on a fake half-smile.

"It's alright Mint," she mewed, shoving the younger kit off.

She landed with a squeak on her behind, shaking her head. Drift glared at her but softened as she saw the cowering kit.

"Please don't tell," she murmured, pressing herself against the floor.

She shook her head at her submission, nudging her back up. _Just because my father is head of the council doesn't mean everybody has to submit,_ she thought, bitterly.

"It's okay," she repeated, pressing lightly against her.

Drift only met Mint a couple times, usually during these times she was silent. Mint, a small pale cream and white kit, beautiful but hidden behind her shadow.. Her shyness… The leaf green eyes were wide and round with curiosity but yet she never asked questions.. Her curiosity was never fulfilled. Before Drift even knew it, she was inviting the shy kit to come and talk to the other kits.

"Are you sure they'll be okay," she muttered, her tail swishing across the dirt.

"If they aren't, they'll answer to me," she growled, playfully making Mint giggle slightly.

Despite her playful tone, her claws flexed into the dirt. A growl rumbled deep inside her that was overflowing that very moment. Robin, being the leader's daughter, took her rank to her advantage. Being nasty at any moment, while her brother was more calm but could still be rude. She was afraid of what they would say to Mint.

The cream kit looked slightly convinced but before she could change her mind, Drift was already dragging her in the direction of the nursery. The Golden Nursery was much more bigger than the Silver Nursery. It was the biggest den in all of camp. It was made from a den of brambles with a very distinct milk and heather scent. It was shielded by thorn bushes but as well near the back covered with extra moss. Drift kept moss back there, usually saying that it was protection from when the kits played. But instead the purpose of it was to keep a hole that lead to the outside hidden.

"Hey River!" greeted Drift, bumping heads with her brother.

His green eyes sparkled as he spotted his sister but dimmed slightly at the sight of Mint.

"Is Mother okay?"

His eyes adverted as Mint sat down next to her, sitting between Drift and Wood, Mint's brother.

"Yeah, just bruised," she let out a harsh sigh, pressing against her brother.

He let her lean against him, merely glancing at Mint occasionally. Drift paid no mind to their mindless conversation about the future. _No freedom? Why can't we talk about it?_ Her questions seemed endless as she started at the spot where the hole laid. _I-I can escape and this will be all over.._

"I think my mentor should be Salt! He is one of the best but should of been in the council," complained Wood, his ears pinned back in disappointment.

"I think he is handsome to. Good for a potential mate," sniffed Robin, glancing at where Salt's mate, Poppy laid. "That she-cat can't even produce kits, I'm sure he will gladly take me. Especially if I can offer him a place."

Drift resisted a growl, as Robin rolled her eyes in annoyance. _Ah yes!_ she thought bitterly as the Wood and Robin started arguing. Wood, a golden brown tom with brown ears and paws, brother of Mint and Bark. He was hot-headed and defensive, nowhere like the shy Mint. While Bark, a dark brown tom with cream chest and paws, was much more protective of his sister. She knew Wood would abandon her at the chance, claiming she was weak.

"Enough of she-cats, you are all very pretty," mused a white tom that sat next to Robin, his blue eyes glittering. "But nowhere as pretty as me," he laughed, as Robin and Wood glared at him.

"Oh please Snow, I am by far the prettiest and handsome in this nursery," snorted River, earning laughs from all of them.

Drift pushed him away in a fit of giggles. River tumbled into the moss, his silver and white pelt now coated in moss. His green eyes glittered in amusement before grabbing Snow and shoving his face into the moss. Snow's silver paws flayed in the air until her brother let him go.

"Ha!" laughed River watching Snow's reaction.

The white tom pulled a slimy piece of moss from his fur, pulling back in disgust. Snow shook off his pelt, sending pieces of moss flying to everyone. Drift reared back, slamming into Bark. The dark brown tom let out a huff as they both rolled to the floor. She growled, shoving away from him. Her gold eyes fired as she glared at the laughing dark brown tom. Drift curled her tail around her paws, snapping her head towards the group.

Mint stood there silently, observing River as he tumbled down the bed of moss with Robin. Both of their green eyes glittering with happiness. Drift walked towards her, resting her tail on her shoulder.

"Something's wrong," murmured Mint, glancing towards Drift. "It's too silent."

"Wha-"

"Listen," she interrupted, "Do you hear the queen's talking? Or the faint cries of terror?"

Drift cocked her head. Her gold eyes turning to watch the queen's talk in their huddled crowd. The words incompatible but their mouths clearly moving. She turned back to the cream kit watching as she scanned the other kits. From River and Robin to Wood to Bark to Snow and lastly to Drift. Her green eyes glowed brighter like a fire was burning behind it. It sent a shudder of sheer terror down her spine. Drift looked at her paws, feeling the burning stare of Mint still bright on her pelt.

"You need to see the Healer," trailed off Drift, she glanced up watching as a smirk danced on Mint's muzzle.

"No..I don't… Drift… something's coming."

* * *

 **Yep… this took forever but it's longer than I usually write. But anyways I know there was a lot of things going on and the last part is really speeding up the story. But read the next chapter (who knows how long the next part will take) then you can soon realize what has happened. This chapter was mostly just getting to know a few of the main characters. More explanation of what Insolence Hour is, it's just a check of the queens and their kits. Mostly of the toms. At 3 moons old, the toms are trained by their fathers so when they go into battle which can range from 6-7 moons, they are prepared.**

 **Review Please!**


End file.
